List of Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episodes
This is a complete listing of episodes on the Nickelodeon animated television series Aaahh!!! Real Monsters. Episodes Season 1 (1994-1995) Disc 1: # 1 "The Switching Hour" # 2 "Monsters, Get Real" & "Snorched If You Do, Snorched If You Don't" # 3 "Curse Of The Krumm" & "Krumm Goes Hollywood" # 4 "Monstrous Make-Over" & "A Wing And A Scare" # 5 "Krumm's Pimple" & "Monster Hunter" # 6 "Monsters Don't Dance" & "Gone Shopp'n" Disc 2: # 7 "Old Monster" & "Mother, May I?" # 8 "Don't Just Do It" & "Joined At The Hip" # 9 "Smile And Say Oblina" & "The Great Wave" # 10 "Cold Hard Toenails" & "Attack Of The Blobs" # 11 "Chip Off The Old Beast" & "The War's Over" # 12 "Where Have All The Monsters Gone?" Disc 3: # 13 "Simon Strikes Back" & "The Ickis Box" Season 2 (1995-1996) Disc 1: # 1 "Spontaneously Combustible" & "Curse of Katana" # 2 "Monsters Are Real" & "This is Your Brain on Ickis" # 3 "Into the Woods" & "Krumm Gets the Dreaded Nolox" # 4 "Mayberry UFO" & "I Dream of Snorch with the Long Golden Hair" Disc 2: # 5 "Garbage Ahoy" & "Goin' South" # 6 "Monster Who Came in from the Cold" & "Puppy Ciao" # 7 "The Rival" & "Hats Off" # 8 "Eau de Krumm" & "O'Lucky Monster" Disc 3: # 9 "The Tree of Ickis" & "Rosh-O-Monster" # 10 "History of the Monster World, Part 1" & "Fear Thy Name is Ickis" # 11 "Quest for the Holy Pail" & "Garbage In, Garbage Out" # 12 "A Room with No Viewfinder" & "Krumm Rises to the Top" # 13 "The Five Faces of Ickis" & "Bigfoot, Don't Fail Me Now" Season 3 (1996-1997) Disc 1: # 1 "Festival of the Festering Moon" & "Simon's Big Score" # 2 "Who'll Stop The Brain?" & "Cement Heads" # 3 "Ickis and the Red Zimbo" & "Oblina and the Three Humans" # 4 "Baby It's You" & "Monsters Are Fun" # 5 "Out of the Past" & "Ship of Fools" Disc 2: # 6 "Eye Full of Wander" & "Lifestyles of the Rich and Scary" # 7 "Krumm Gets Ahead" & "It's Only a Movie" # 8 "You Only Scare Twice" & "Less Talk, More Monsters" # 9 "Fistful of Toenails" & "Blind Love, Monster Love" # 10 "Amulet of Enfarg" & "Bad Hair Day" Disc 3: # 11 "Monster Blues" & "I Heard the Snorch Call My Name" # 12 "Wake Me When It's Over" & "Things That Go Bump" # 13 "The Master Monster" & "Slumber Scare" Season 4 (1997-1998) Disc 1: # 1 "Battle of the Century" & "A Perfect World" # 2 "The Lips Have It" & "Escape Claws" # 3 "Walk Like a Man / A Friend in Need" # 4 "Watch the Watch" & "She Likes Me?" # 5 "Oblina Without a Cause / Slick goomba" # 6 "Nuclear and Present Danger" & "Loch Ness Mess" # 7 "Super Ickis" & "The Substitute" # 8 "The Great Escape" & "Beast with Four Eyes" Disc 2: # 9 "Side by Side" & "Hooked on Phobics" # 10 "Spy vs. Monster / Misery Date" # 11 "Clockwise" & "Gromble Soup" Disc 3: # 12 "Showdown" & "Internal Affairs" # 13 "Laugh, Krumm, Laugh" & "Rookie Monsters" Cameo in Rugrats (1999) # "Ghost Story" Aaahh!!! Real Monsters episodes, List of